


Gorgeous

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hair stroking, Laughter during sexy times, M/M, Morning Wood, Praise Kink, fluffy stuff, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: It’s one thing to call yourself that, but when you’re boyfriend does it? Hoooo boy.





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> This ship was such a cute one and I wanted to write something for it, hence why it is up here from my tumblr sinfultrails.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy.

Coran yelled as he was pulled back into the bed by his ponytail. He huffed softly at the chuckle he hears as he felt familiar hands wrap around him.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

Coran twitched his ears “To go and clean up my face and mustache a bit in the bathroom thank you…”

Alfor hummed before he pulled him closer “Why whatever for hmmm?”

The king raised a brow at the blush that spreads over the red heads face as he mumbles a bit.

“I don’t look this good by lying around in bed all day Alfie!” He crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks. Then making a small noise when soft lips lightly kissed up his neck and the hands moving down to grope his chest.

“Aren’t you already the gorgeous man my love?”

He squeaked and pulled the blankets up over his hand to cover his darkening face before he snickered when the other peppered more kisses over his neck. He tried to nudge him off turning to face him before he was kissed deeply.

He all but melted into the kiss as he slowly slid his hands up into Alfor’s hair before using his other hand to tug on his goatee playfully. There’s a snicker as Alfor pulled back snickering,

“Your mustache tickles…oh?” Alfor looked down and raised a brow when he sees the bulge in his lover’s pants “Ooooh, was my gorgeous man going to the bathroom for other reasons~?”

Coran could combust right there and then if he could. He huffed and crossed his arms in slight embarrassment, “Well I thought you were asleep so there, hmph!”

“Aw come on now….” Alfor nuzzled him “Let me take care of you befor we start the day? My gorgeous man..”

He wheezed slightly when Alfor’s hand lightly groped at him through the fabric of his pants. He shivered and flopped back with his eyes rolling up.

“Ooooooohoooooo….you provide an excellent, p-persuasive offer my love!” He arched his hips up the more that wonderful hand stroked him, “Mmmmmmoooooh and one I…can’t find any reason to refuse….aaaaaaaah ohohohoho~”

Alfor laughed and slowly leaned down to nuzzle his forehead to his “Good. Now lay back and relax~”

He slipped his hand slowly into the soft silky pants and gripped the morning wood and humming as he rested his cheek on his hand watching Coran’s face. The redhead shivered and laid back, as he went cross eyes slightly.

The King barely held in a giggle when Coran opened his mouth and his tongue lolled out a little.

“Haaaaaaaa~”

“Hmmhmhm” Alfor kissed his cheek “Oh my stars you’re so cute…..” he moved his hand up and down the shaft, his grip tightening slightiy to bring more friction “So gorgeous and cute, oh my goodness…”

Coran arched his hips up, shivering and making incoherent sounds, as he tilts his head back. Oh damn Alfor and his need to compliment him! Such a flatter!

He moaned as the strokes became a little harder and faster as his head is lifted up and he was kissed warmly. He made a soft noise as he arched his hips up a bit more.

“Mmmmmmmmm!” He started to thrust up into the stroking hand shivering as he felt himself growing closer, “Ooooh Alfie, I’m….ooohooooo…!”

Alfor giggled slightly when Coran’s mustache started to twitch. He can’t help it! When Coran was close, he had the cutest little reactions: mustache twitching and unable to speak, as his whole face turns red….

“Come now My gorgeous man…”

The King didn’t flinch as Coran almost sang in his orgasm as he came in Alfor’s hand. Thick, white spurts stain the hand still stroking his cock sending more pleasant pulses through his orgasm.

Alfor waited for Coran’s hips to stop twitching as he was cross eyed. He slowly slumped down with a happy sigh “Aaaaah….”

The Alchemist King pulled his hand out and flicked off the cum a bit before he snuggled back down “Better, gorgeous man?”  
All he received was a happy hum of confirmation before he cuddled close to him.

“I love you Coran the Gorgeous Man.”

Coran’s ears wiggles in joy “And I love you Alfie Walfie~”

He started laughing quietly at the deadpanned look he got before Alfor flopped down beside him.

They could sleep in a little longer.


End file.
